


Infinity

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (07/27/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

> "When you touch me" by Leonard Nimoy
> 
> Facto non verba, Lat., "Deeds not words."

Trip stood in front of Malcolm's quarters and frowned. Reed hadn't answered the door chime which was unlike his lover, especially because he was expected. Trip tried it again, and again there was no reaction. Now this got the engineer deeply worried since he knew his lover was there. Something was wrong here, and images welled up inside his mind, one worse than the other. Tucker keyed in the code that would open the door, and entered his lover's quarters—only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight that welcomed him. Well, it was more a stumbling to a halt and grabbing for the next best, steady object to not fall into—nothing. Or so it seemed.

The walls of the quarters were no longer there, nor was the furniture or anything else, Trip was standing right in the middle of a star field, ducking his head as a comet seemed to crash dive into his direction. He saw swirling nebulas, red giants far, far away; and at the corner of his vision the regular flashing of a pulsar caught his attention. It was overwhelming. It was Infinity.

"Malcolm?"

"Trip, that you? Bathroom."

So that explained why Reed hadn't answered the door.

"I'm here."

Trip hadn't thought the sight around him could become any more fascinating. He was proven wrong. Malcolm was coming out of the bathroom, and for a second Trip's mind thought the man was floating between the stars. His lover obviously had taken a shower, but not really bothered to towel himself dry, nor wrap anything around himself. Small droplets of water were glittering on his skin, reflecting the starlight, running down his body like little sparkling suns playing with it, concentrating themselves in the damp curls way down south...whoa. Trip swallowed and felt his already tight uniform get even tighter. He looked into Malcolm's eyes, but found this didn't help at all. In the piercing blue-grays he saw the colors of a nebula reflected, while they were darkening with an inner fire within the minute. It was mesmerizing.

"That a plasma torch, or are you just happy to see me?" the beloved British voice pulled him out of his contemplations.

"Happy ta see ya, Mal," he croaked, "definitely happy ta see ya."

Trip wanted to walk over to Malcolm immediately, wanted pull the man close and kiss and lick those sparkling drops from the soft skin, taste them and follow their traces with his tongue until Malcolm would squirm, but unfortunately his sense of balance had decided to take a short break. Strong, warm arms wrapped around him and caught him before he could fall.

"Whoa, Trip. Careful where you're heading."

"Ended up where I wanted ta be, Mal," Trip murmured and took the chance, and the inviting lips of one Malcolm Reed.

Tongue ghosting over the lower lip, enticing, playing, until Malcolm reacted, parting his lips. It didn't do anything for Trip's balance he realized when the need for air made them break the kiss. Breathing heavily, Trip let his eyes wander over the body in his arms, the hands not far away.

"I see you like the dream stone."

"Very much. You know, " Malcolm slowly undid the zipper on Trip's uniform, hands slipping inside and starting a quest on their own, which made Trip suck in a breath. "Making love under the stars is something. Making love _among_ them is something I always dreamed of."

"We already did, lover."

"So what? Does that mean you're no longer interested?" Malcolm retreated a little, enough for Trip to have to follow him to keep him in his arms. Malcolm reached out and pulled, falling into a close-by nebula with an armful of engineer on top of him. The bed, Trip realized faintly.

"No way."

Trip slipped out of his uniform, shirt and underpants and tossed them away, not really caring where they landed. All he wanted was to concentrate his attention on the naked man who was currently laying beneath him, watching him with a fire in his eyes that was far more than just reflected starlight. Malcolm reached out and touched him, fingertips ghosting over his neck and shoulders toward the chest, the featherlike caress making Trip shudder in anticipation and the want to return that favor. He touched the sharp-angled features he loved so much, thumb softly caressing his lover's slightly parted lips before he bent down to kiss Malcolm again, losing himself in the taste, smell and touch of the beloved man. Hands touched bare skin, roamed over heated bodies, languidly, slow and tender.

Trip didn't want to hurry things, wanted this to last and enjoy every single minute, every single sound Malcolm gave, every little gasp when he found a more sensitive spot, every inch of skin contact he could get. He wanted to see Malcolm drop his guards for him, losing his ever present control and shiver with need that he had evoked in him, wanted to hear him moan deep in his throat with a voice he knew was reserved just for him, and that could drive him insane with desire all by itself. That, and the burning blue-gray eyes, dark with longing for him and shining with love, a love for him that left him breathless with astonishment every time he witnessed its appearance, watched the reserved armory officer open up in front of his eyes and become—his lover. It was Malcolm Reed's gift for him, and Trip wanted to show him that it was treasured, that he was treasured.

Malcolm didn't want presents, nor liked he terms of endearment, which would be 'inappropriate' nonetheless as he had stated once, thus not leaving much Trip could do. He snuggled closer to Malcolm, feeling the other man's fast heartbeat against his fingers, when he rested his hands on his chest, lazily caressing the sensitive skin of a nipple into hardness.

"Mal?"

"Hmmm?" a rough purr against his ear as Malcolm nibbled at his earlobe.

"You know I do love you, do you?"

Malcolm retreated, getting up on his elbows, and pushed Trip on his back, looking at him with eyes that held the fire of a super nova.

"What have you done again?"

"Huh?"

"Trip Tucker, every time you get all mushy like that, especially in bed, you have done something, most likely something that requires my absolution. So what have you done this time?"

"Nothin'."

"Uhm-hm?"

"Really, absolutely, completely nothin'. Mal, I just wanted to express my feelin's for you. That a crime?"

Malcolm watched him for some seconds, and Trip could see his lover's features relax, soften when he seemed to perceive it in his eyes.

"I love you, too, Trip. Uh-uhn," a finger was placed across his lips, cutting off any remark," leave it. We have all night among the stars, and I on my part plan to get pleasure from every minute of it."

"Pleasure sounds like a plan," Trip murmured and sucked the finger into his mouth, watching as Malcolm drew in a breath at that.

"You know," he rasped in a that special voice, husky and filled with lust, "there's something I'd really like to do now."

"What?"

"Feel you deep inside me, all night long, loving me..."

"All night?" Trip cocked one eyebrow though another part of his anatomy twitched in anticipation at the mere thought.

"No stamina?" Malcolm teased, running a wet finger over Trip's body toward said part, which was twitching again, eager to be touched.

"Has nothin' to do with stamina...hell, Malcolm!" Trip's body arched involuntarily when Malcolm closed his fingers around his length, thumb caressing the sensitive tip, sending a jolt of pleasure through Trip's body. Reed chuckled.

"Facto non verba, commander," he said hoarsely before his mouth followed the example his fingers had already given, sucking in Trip's manhood inch by inch, so slowly Trip thought he would scream at the sensation this caused.

"I'd love to, lieutenant," he breathed, "as long as you want me..."

"How does forever sound?"

"Deal..." Trip gasped since that luscious mouth had returned its administration.

Malcolm's finger were dancing over his skin, knowing where the special spots were that would leave him writhing, whimpering and begging. Which didn't last long. Trip wove his hands into his lover's dark strands, loving the silky feeling against his hands.

"Mal...if yer wanna feel me it's either stop now...or...gawd..."

He felt Malcolm chuckle, murmuring something about lack of energy and engineers, but he complied, gliding up Trip's body to demand a long and hot kiss.

"How?" Trip whispered, astonished and in awe as every time he saw his lover like that, though they were together for over two years now.

Malcolm smiled, handing over the lube while his eyes were reflecting the illumination of a hundred stars. Then he rolled onto his side, lifting one leg in a very tempting manner.

"That way, perfect for slow and sensuous. No cramps, no muscle aching."

"Are you implyin' I'm gettin' old?" Trip growled, kissing and nibbling on his lover's exposed backside, while carefully and leisurely slipping one well lubed finger inside his lover, enjoying the small shudder and not so small moan that evoked.

Malcolm moaned again, meeting Trip's finger, fist clenching into the sheets when Trip stroke the spot deep inside his lover that always turned Malcolm into a panting, whimpering puddle of pure unrestrained need. Trip watched as Malcolm started to gasp, eyes closing, back arching.

"Please...he whispered, "now..."

Trip snuggled closer to his lover's back, stroking the inside of his thigh as he carefully replaced his finger with his hardness, slipping inside Malcolm at a snail's path. He loved to see his lover at this moment, loved to see how his face flushed, eyes clouding and almost getting black. Malcolm's head fell back on his shoulder and Trip reached around his lover's waist, caressing the soft skin of his stomach and hips before he met his straining hardness.

"Move, Trip. God..." Malcolm cried when Trip complied only too willingly, swallowing whatever sounds his lover would give in loving yet passionate kisses, thrusting inside him deep and slow until they both gave in to their pleasure finally.

A virtual star exploded into a super nova, only seconds before the two lover's  
joined it.

* * *

"Malcolm? That was..."

"Something."

"One way to put it. Y'know what?"

"What?"

Trip rested on one elbow, looking down on his lover, taking in the tousled dark hair, the kiss swollen lips, the flushed face. And the eyes. God, the man had expressive eyes. Right now, they told those who were able to see about love, passion, fulfillment, glowing in the aftermath of making love amongst stars, nebulas and comets.

"You are a most incredible man, Malcolm Reed."

"I take it it was good for you, too?" Reed smiled lazily.

"Hell, Mal, of course it was. It always is. But that's not what I meant." Trip couldn't tear his eyes away from those wonderful gray-blue orbs.

"Not?"

"No. I'm always wonderin' when I see you on duty, all detached officer an' gentleman, an' then—this..." he looked around the still present star field, than back to Malcolm, cupping his face with one hand, "an' you, like this...what have I done to deserve it?"

"Deserve what?" Malcolm looked at him with mild confusion.

Trip exhaled softly. "Your trust. Why am I allowed to see you like this. Why—me?"

Malcolm gazed at him for what appeared to be an eternity before he reached up and pulled Trip into a slow, lazy kiss.

"Because, Trip," he whispered, fingers entwining with his, "simply because. Love is hard to explain."

"Mal, I..."

"Shhh. If you really need an explanation, how about this. When you touch me I am deeply touched, far deeper than the depth of skin or flesh. You touch the core, the secret cave of my being. You touch the dream place that some call heart, some call soul. For me it has no name but me. When you touch me you touch—me."  
Trip had listened silently, dumbstruck by the words, and even more by the meaning behind those words.

"Mal, that .. "

"Shhh. Shut up and kiss me, commander. That's an order."

"Yessir."

And he did just that, tucking the blanked around the two of them and holding his lover close, breathing in the scent that was Malcolm Reed, his lover. His life.

"Trip, remember our deal." Malcolm murmured sleepily.

"Deal?"

"Infinity. Forever."

"Till the end of time, Malcolm."

Trip closed his eyes again, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him closer. Sometimes he felt like wanting to melt into the other man, become one. He sighed in contentment.

"Uh, Malcolm?"

"Hm?"

"Could you switch off the universe, please?"


End file.
